Stacy Keibler
Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler (born October 14, 1979) is an American actress, model, and professional wrestler and valet. She is signed to WWE where she is a four-time Women's Champion and one-time Divas Champion. Keibler was a contestant on the second season of Dancing with the Stars, where she placed third. She has also appeared on other American Broadcasting Company (ABC) shows such as What About Brian, George Lopez, and October Road, as well as the 100th episode of the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother as a bartender and on the USA Network show Psych. Keibler has also modeled, appearing in both Maxim and Stuff magazines. She began her professional wrestling career as a part of the Nitro Girls in WCW. She quickly moved on to a more prominent role in the company as the manager, Miss Hancock. As Miss Hancock she was known for doing table dances, her relationship with David Flair, and a pregnancy angle. After WCW was purchased by WWE, she moved to the new company, taking part in the Invasion storyline and managing the Dudley Boyz. Keibler also managed Test and Scott Steiner. Before her departure she was affiliated with The Hurricane and Rosey and nicknamed "Super Stacy." Keibler is known for her unusually long legs, making her the tallest WWE Diva. She has been known as both "The Legs of WCW" and "The Legs of WWE". During her time on Dancing with the Stars, judge Bruno Tonioli nicknamed her "The Weapon of Mass Seduction" because of her long legs. Early life Keibler was born in Rosedale, Maryland, on October 14, 1979. Beginning at the age of three, Keibler took ballet, jazz, and tap dancing classes at Jean Kettell Studio of Dance in Dundalk, Maryland. She went to St. Clement Mary Hofbauer School in Rosedale for her early schooling. After attending The Catholic High School of Baltimore, an all-girls school on Baltimore's eastside, she attended Towson University, where she studied mass communication. She attended the university on a partial scholarship and had a 3.7 grade point average (GPA). She had minor parts in movies such as Pecker and Liberty Heights, as well as small modeling jobs. Keibler became a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens football team when she was 18. Modeling and acting career As the Fitness Editor at Stuff magazine during 2005 and 2006, Keibler wrote and modeled for her own occasional column, Getting Fit with Stacy Keibler. She has appeared on the cover of that magazine twice -June 2005 and March 2006. Maxim named Keibler #5 in its 2006 Hot 100 issue, and #70 in its 2007 Hot 100. In 2008 she was named #89 in Maxim's annual Hot 100 list; the following year she was #77. In 2010 she was #82 and in 2011 she was #72. And in 2012 she was ranked 51. Keibler has declined each of two invitations from Playboy to pose in the nude for its magazine. Keibler starred in a commercial for AT&T Corporation alongside Carrot Top. She also auditioned and earned a role in Big Momma's House 2, but she did not appear. She competed in the second season of Dancing with the Stars, alongside her dance partner, Tony Dovolani. Keibler received a perfect score of 30 from the three judges for her samba dance routine in week five. This prompted judge, Bruno Tonioli, to nickname her a "weapon of mass seduction." Overall, Keibler and Dovolani received four perfect scores. Keibler was eliminated in the final episode, coming in third to Jerry Rice, who placed second in the final round of the competition, and Drew Lachey, the winner of the season. Two of the judges, Bruno Tonioli and Len Goodman, felt she should have at least placed second. Oddsmakers had considered her the favorite to win the competition. Keibler has appeared on MTV's Punk'd twice. In season five Keibler took part in helping prank fellow WWE Superstar, Triple H, which also included Stephanie McMahon. In season seven, however, Keibler was seen as a victim of a prank by her then-boyfriend, Geoff Stults. In February 2007 Keibler began a recurring role in ABC's What About Brian. She played the role of Brian's new neighbor and love interest. This was Keibler's first major acting role, following her previous minor roles in both Bubble Boy and Pecker. Keibler guest starred on George Lopez on ABC. In the fall of 2007 Keibler appeared both in The Comebacks and on ABC's drama October Road. In April 2008 she was named #64 in FHM's annual 100 Sexiest Women list. Keibler was featured in an advertisement in the 2008 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue. Keibler appeared on ABC Family's mini television series, Samurai Girl as the character Karen that September. On November 23, 2008, Keibler was named the "World's Hottest Athlete" by a sixty-four contestant bracket on InGameNow. Keibler recently hosted the E! Special Maxim's Celebrity Beach Watch: 15 Hottest Bodies on September 16, 2009, and The Ultimate Spike Girl 2009 Finale on Spike TV on October 1, 2009. On January 11, 2010, Keibler appeared as "the hot bartender", a new conquest for Barney, in the How I Met Your Mother 100th episode, "Girls Versus Suits". On February 3, 2010, Keibler appeared on an episode of the USA Network show "Psych". Keibler is currently host of Call of Duty Elite's Friday Night Fights. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Divas and Women's Champion (2010–2011) Info here Various feuds and storylines (2012–2013) Info here Championship reigns and pursuits; Hiatus (2013–2014) Info here Personal life In 2000, after winning the $10,000 in the contest to become a part of the Nitro Girls, Keibler used the money to buy season tickets for the Baltimore Ravens, the team for which she used to cheer. During her days with WCW, Keibler was romantically linked with David Flair, the son of wrestler Ric Flair. While in the WWE she also dated wrestler Andrew "Test" Martin both on and off screen. Keibler moved to Los Angeles in 2004, where she was a roommate with her friend, Torrie Wilson. In June 2005, Keibler was reported to be in a relationship with actor Geoff Stults, best known for his appearances on 7th Heaven. The pair appeared together on MTV's Punk'd, with Keibler as the recipient of the prank. Keibler and Stults were part-owners of the now defunct Hollywood Fame, a 2006 expansion franchise of the new American Basketball Association. Stults and Keibler split in the middle of 2010. Keibler previously dated George Clooney from July 2011 to July 2013. Keibler currently has one child; a son – Noah who was born in 2012 with whom she had with then-boyfriend, WWE Superstar Randy Orton. As of September 2014 it was being reported that Keibler was dating fellow WWE wrestler Jake Anderson. It was later confirmed by the couple when they attended a recent press event and were seen holding hands. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spinning heel kick *'Signature moves' **Cartwheel evasion **Corner foot choke **Hair pull snapmare **Big boot out of the corner to an oncoming opponent **Side kick *'Wrestlers managed' **Randy Orton *'Nicknames' **"The Legs of WCW/WWE" **"The Weapon of Mass Seduction" *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Universal Love" (WCW) **"Legs" by Kid Rock (WWF/E; 2010–2014) Championships and accomplishments * * World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Women's Championship (4 times) **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Maryse Ouellet & Velvet Sky **Slammy Award for Slut of the Year (2010) **Slammy Award for Diva of the Year (2010 & 2013) **Queen of Smackdown (2010)